Sweet Sacrifice
by chunsatic729
Summary: Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yunho terjebak dalam situasi kisah cinta yang rumit. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai, namun keadaan memaksa Jaejoong untuk memilih Yoochun, sahabat yang mencintainya. Namun saat Junsu datang di antara mereka, akankah Yoochun masih mencintainya? atau Junsu bersama Yunho? /GenderSwitch/FF YooSu, YunJae, ChunJae and HoSu/DLDR-RNR Please!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sweet Sacrifice**  
**Genre : Drama, Romance**  
**Rating : T **  
**Author: ayyy_Nha **  
**Pairing : YooSu, Yunjae, ChunJae, Hosu**

**Main Cast : Yoochun & Junsu **  
**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Lee Taemin**

**Kang Chanhee**

**And other**

**Warning : Typos, GenderSwitch for Uke, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**Summary : Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yunho terjebak dalam situasi kisah cinta yang rumit. Junsu, gadis biasa yang tetap semangat dengan hidupnya yang sulit, akankah ia mendapatkan cinta dan kebahagian di akhir kisah ini…?**

**.**

**.**

**~Sweet Sacrifice~**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Pagi ini mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan, tapi mungkun juga langit hanya tak secerah kemarin. Orang-orang seperti biasa sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Hallo…Ya, ada apa?. Baiklah nanti aku ambilkan untukmu. Sudah dulu ya, aku hampir ketinggalan bis. Ya…" Junsu menyela ucapan temannya dan langsung menutup ponselnya lalu memasukkan benda itu kedalam tasnya.

Junsu melangkah perlahan menuju terminal yang setiap hari di datangiya untuk naik bis menuju tempat kerjanya. Dia berjalan ditepi sambil sebelah tangannya mengayun-ayunkan tas kecilnya. Hari ini pikirannya kacau. Junsu kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu merepotkannya itu. Hari ini dia harus berjuang keras, berdesakkan, melawan para remaja pemuja sang bintang itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu tiket fans meeting dengan U-know Yunho. Junsu ingat tahun lalu dia hampir pingsan karena mengantri untuk hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu. Hanya bisa mengutuk diri sendiri, kenapa tidak bisa berkata tidak kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Awasssssss!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Junsu terkejut saat sebuah sepada kecil dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba Junsu merasa kepalanya agak pusing. Saat dia merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan, dia sadar sudah tidak dalam posisi berdiri lagi. Junsu terpukur didepan sepeda keci itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada pengendara sepeda kecil itu.

"Nunna, kau tidak apa-apa? maaf ya!" Tanya si pengendara sepeda kecil itu.

"Kau ini… apa yang kau lakukan anak kecil. Oh tidak lengan baju ku robek. Kau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Kalau tidak aku akan menuntutmu. Mengerti tidak?" bentak Junsu.

Apa yang kupikirkan. Bertanggung jawab apa? Menuntut apa? Memangnya aku ditabrak hingga geger otak. Gumam Junsu dalam hati.

"Oh tidakkkkk… ternyata aku melukai nenek sihir." bisik anak itu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak.. memang aku bilang apa? Baiklah aku akan memperbaiki bajumu. Ikutlah denganku."

"Hahhh. Dia bilang apa? Memperbaiki bajuku. Anak kecil apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" kata Junsu sambil berdiri lalu merapikan diri.

"Kalau ingin tahu ikut saja."

"Hahhh. Baik." Jawab Junsu dengan wajah heran.

"Anak kecil. Siapa namamu? Dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada ketus.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Namaku Valentino Rossi. Aku seorang pembalap hebat. Kau tahu"

Junsu hanya menghela napas. Dia tahu bocah ini berbohong tentang namanya.

"Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak, sudah dekat."

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

.

.

"Sudah selesai. Sekali aku minta maaf atas apa yang menimpamu. Aku yakin Chanhee tidak sengaja. Tolong maaf kan dia ya!" kata ibu Chanhee sambil mengulurkan baju Junsu kedalam kamar Junsu.

Tidak lama kemudian Junsu keluar dengan bajunya yang telah selesai diperbaiki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi nama bocah itu.. maksudku anak ibu itu Chanhee." Tanya Junsu heran.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Maaf ya sudah merepotkan? Sampai jumpa lagi.

"Ya, hati-hati ya."

.

.

Junsu melangkah keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Saat dia berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba sepeda kecil melintas dan berhenti didepannya. Junsu terkejut dan berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hahhh. Kau lagi. Apa maumu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mau Tanya siapa namamu?"

"Apa itu penting buatmu? Untuk apa kau tanya" jawab Junsu ketus

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Nunna." jawab Chanhee lalu berlalu pergi.

"Mwooo? Yang benar saja? Bisik Junsu heran.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlambat. Untuk saja nenek sihir belum datang." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkan Junsu.

"Ternyata kau, Eunhyuk." balas Junsu lega.

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan kecil. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa nenek sihir itu belum datang" Tanya Junsu heran.

"Nan molla, memangnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari memperhatikan Junsu dari atas hingga kebawah. "Apa kau terluka?"

"Ani. Gwenchana."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Apa kalian diupah hanya untuk bergosip dipagi hari" bentak Tiffany kepada kedua pegawainya itu.

"Junsu-ya, mengapa belum berganti seragam?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menatap Junsu dengan wajah nenek sihirnya. Apa kau terlambat lagi? Baiklah sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan segera lakukan tugasmu." lalu pergi dengan anggun bak super model lagi berjalan diatas catwalk.

"Baiklah nyonya." Jawab Junsu kesal.

.

.

Saat tiba di kantor majalah My Idol, perasaan Junsu tak menentu ketika melihat ratusan anak remaja yang hampir semua dari mereka adalah yeoja. Mereka rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket itu. Tapi sebelum mendapatkan tiket itu mereka juga harus punya semua kupon tiap edisi tiap bulan majalah itu. Fans meeting dengan sang idola itu tiga minggu lagi.

Kepala Junsu juga mulai terasa pusing. Saat dia tahu antrian sudah mencapai parkir. Sepertinya mendung pagi tadi tak menyurutkan matahari untuk mengeluarkan teriknya siang ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.15 tepat. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak mungkin mundur lagi kalau dia tidak mau melihat sahabatnya itu nantinya pingsan saat dia tahu Junsu mengingkari janjinya.

Junsu mulai berdiri dibelakang ratusan gadis-gadis tidak berdosa itu. Tidak tampak diwajah mereka kesusahan, yang ada hanya senyum polos gadis remaja yang tidak sabar melihat senyum sang idolanya.

Apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka? Apa mereka tidak punya kehidupan yang bahagia. Mengapa mereka rela menderita hanya demi namja yang jelas-jelas tidak mengenal mereka. Seperti apa U-know Yunho itu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengingat wajahnya walaupun fotonya hampir ada di setiap sudut dikamar Taemin. Apa benar yang dikatakan Taemin, aku hanya sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri sehingga aku melewatkan sang pangeran tampan itu. Entahlah. Keluh Junsu dalam hati.

"Maaf kalau boleh aku tahu sudah berapa orang yang sudah mendapatkan tiket?" Tanya Junsu dengan gadis didepannya itu.

"Sekitar sepuluh orang." jawab gadis itu ramah.

"Memang ada berapa tiket yang akan dibagikan?"

"Ada dua ratus tiket."

"Mwooo? Kalau begitu kira-kira aku berada di antrian berapa? Aku rasa sekitar seratus lima puluh kebawah."

"Memangnya kau berasal dari mana. Apa kau tinggal di Seoul?"

"Ne. Kau tinggal dimana? Siapa namamu? Tanya Junsu.

"Aku Kimi. Aku datang dari Jepang."

"Mwo?" Kaget Junsu. Ck! bahasa Korea-nya lancar sekali.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kim Junsu imnida."

.

.

"Gomawo…" Kimi membungkuk kearah staf di sana.

"Junsu-ya. Aku duluan ya. Sekarang giliranmu." kata Kimi lalu pergi dengan senyum indahnya.

"Ne. Hati-hati"

Junsu segera beranjak menuju tempat pengambilan tiket itu. Dengan hati yang lega ia pun segera mengeluarkan semua kupon yang telah diberikan Taemin kepadanya.

"Apa kau punya semua kuponya? Tanya Namja yang yang dari tadi telah melayani para pemburu tiket itu dengan nada lelah karena hari ini telah bekerja keras.

"Ne." Jawab Junsu yakin dan langsung menyerahkan kupon-kupon itu kepada pria itu.

"Baiklah. Ini tiketmu."

"Gomawo." Balas Junsu sambil tersenyum dan segera pergi.

"Hallo. Ya, aku sudah mengambil tiketmu. Sekarang aku masih dijalan. Aku baru pulang kerja. Aku lembur karena menggantikan tadi siang aku izin untuk mengambil tiketmu. Taemin-ah sudah dulu ya. Sebaiknya kau siapkan makan malamku karena hari ini aku sudah menderita untukmu. Ya… sudah dulu ya." Junsu menyudahi pembicaraannya saat bis berhenti dihadapannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." seru Junsu dengan nada rendah saat sampai dirumah.

"Selamat datang. Junsu-ya, sudah pulang. Baiklah segera kekamar dan mandi lalu kita makan. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu." Sahut Taemin girang menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu dulu."

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Junsu heran

"Kau belum menunjukan tiket itu padaku." seludik Taemin.

"Hahhh. Dasar kau ini. Sebaiknya kau ambil sendiri didalam tasku." Balas Junsu seraya menyerahkan tasnya kepada Taemin lalu pergi kekamarnya.

"Aaaaaa…" teriak Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tanya Junsu kaget langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Aku senang sekali, Su-ie. Aku menyayangimu." Jawab Taemin senang.

"Haaaa… dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras." keluh Junsu sambil membalikkan badannya dan secepatnya pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

"Su-ie. Sudah selesai ya. Kalau begitu sekarang kita makan." Ajak Taemin.

"Baiklah. Aku memang sudah lapar." Jawab Junsu semangat.

"Silahkan makan."

.

.

"Su-ie, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Taemin dari luar kamar.

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Aku masuk ya?"

"Ne." jawab Junsu singkat.

"Maaf ya aku sudah menyusahkanmu. Kau tahukan kalau kekasihku tahu aku pergi ke fans meeting itu, hubungan kami akan berakhir. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu dalam hal ini. Lagi pula kau itu kan lebih kuat dariku untuk melakuakan hal yang seperti itu. Aku itu mudah sakit kalau aku lelah. Kau mengertikan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Su-ie, kau tahu tidak. Tiga minggu lagi aku akan bertemu U-know Yunho. Aku yakin kali ini aku bisa menghadiri fans meeting itu. Aku tidak akan menghilangkan tiket itu lagi."

"Ne. Sebaiknya kau bisa tepati janjimu itu. Supaya pengorbananku kali ini tidak sia-sia seperti tahun lalu."

"Oh. Of Course. I promise. Oh ya apa kau tahu Su-ie. Kalau sekarang itu, Yunho Oppa masih berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan Drama Summer in Tokya. Apa kau tahu dia dalam drama itu di pasangkan dengan Aktris Jepang yang terkenal itu, Yui Shumizu. itu adalah aktris idolaku. Su-ie, Yunho oppa itu sangat keren….."

.

.

Jaejoong masih tidur di kamarnya. Yeoja Cantik ini terbangun karena di kejutkan oleh suara ponselnya.

"_Selamat pagi tuan putri_."

"Apa sekarang di Jepang pagi. Mengapa menelponku? Apa kau masih ingat aku?" jawab gadis bermata besar ini dengan nada sedikit saat mengangkat telpon.

"_Apa kau kira perbedaan waktu membuatku bisa melupakanmu. Kalau itu bisa maka aku akan menyamakan waktu yang berselisi dimana aku dan kau berada supaya sama agar waktu tak akan membuatmu marah padaku_."

"Yunho-ah, ini bukan soal waktu. Ini soal…"

"_Pasangan Drama_?"

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak tahu. Mungkin benar. Bukannya gadis Jepang itu sangat manis." Jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"_Tuan putri Jaejoonggie, coba lihat cermin_."

"Memang ada apa di cermin.." Tanya Jaejoong sambil membalikkan badanya ke depan cemin. Yeoja cantik ini nampak kebingungan mendengar perintah kekasihya itu.

"_Cermin itu adalah utusanku. Dia akan memberitahumu sesuatu. Apa sekarang kau sudah berada didepan utusanku?_"

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah ada didepan cermin." Kata Jaejoong sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

"_Cermin aku memberitahumu tentang seorang gadis sederhana, apa adanya, tapi aku rasa dia sangat cantik. Dialah gadis yang kucintai itu. Gadis yang terlihat didalam cermin itu."_

"Hmmm… apa kau tahu. Kau hampir sama dengan pria dalam drama itu. Pria yang suka merayu wanita."

"_Baiklah, aku menyerah_."

"Sebaiknya beri tahu semua orang kalau kau itu milikku. Supaya semua penggemarmu itu tidak terus menerus menjodohkanmu dengan artis Jepang itu. Karena aku tidak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan."

"_Baiklah tuan putriku. Aku akan segera umumkan pada seluruh dunia tentang dirimu disisiku_. "

"Aku akan menunggu hari itu."

_"Baiklah my princess. Aku harus pergi. Semoga harimu menyenagkan. Sampai jumpa"_

"Ne. Sampai jumpa. Aku menunggumu." Balas Jaejoong sambil menutup ponselnya dengan tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil membayangkan hari-hari bersama kekasihnya itu. Walau tak banyak waktu untuk bersama Yunho, tapi Jaejoong cukup bahagia dengan semua itu.

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada yang tahu, karena Yunho adalah artis yang tengah bersinar.

"Oh ya, apa e-mailku sudah dibalas Yoochun. Hmmm aku sangat meridukannya. Entah kapan kami bisa berkumpul bertiga lagi. Sekarang Yoochun sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan Yunho sibuk dengan karirnya. Aku mencintai Yunho. Aku ingin beritahu Yoochun soal hubungan kami. Aku menyayangi Yoochun. Dia seperti oppa buatku. Sebaiknya aku melihat e-mailku." Gumam Jaejoong sendiri lalu bergegas menghampiri laptopnya.

"Yoochun…Yoochun… oh ya ini."

.

.

-_Hai Tuan Putri. Apa sekarang aku harus memanggilmu yang Mulia Ratu…Hahaha,,, karena mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ratu. Karena akan ada seorang pangeran yang akan melamarmu. Baiklah mungkin aku tidak akan membongkarnya karena aku rasa ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Tuan putri aku telah menyelesaikan cita-citaku. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu aku…-_

_ From : Yoochun _

_._

_._

"Hmm apa Yoochun sudah mengetahui ini. Apa Yoochun selama ini sering berkomunikasi dengan Yunho." gumam Jaejoong sendiri. Lalu, ia membuka email berikutnya.

.

.

_-Hai tuan putri. Apa kabar? Hmm aku merindukanmu. Besok aku akan pulang. Apa kau tahu. Meski kota ini begitu ramai, tapi aku begitu kesepian selama tiga tahun ini. Oh ya, apa seperti apa Seoul sekarang? Tapi yang paling ingin kulihat adalah… seperti apa dirimu sekarang? Kau pasti tampak sangat cantik. _

_Sudah dulu ya,,, Tunggu aku_

_ From : Yoochun_

_._

_._

"Yoochun. Pasti sekarang dia sangat tampan. Jadi besok dia akan pulang." gumam Jaejoong sendiri didepan laptopnya.

_To play to play kiss B.. Like it like this TP_ …. Ponsel Jaejoong yang tergeletak disampingnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia menyambar ponsel itu dan langsung menempelkan ketelinganya.

"_Hallo, my princess_." terdengar nada suara yang baru beberapa menit tadi menelponnya.

"Hallo juga, my prince." Jawab Jaejoong girang.

"_Aku ingin memberitahumu, semua pekerjaanku telah selesai. Besok aku akan segera pulang."_

"Benarkah. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"_Iya. Tapi, aku harus segera menutup telponnya. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku rasa aku sudah senang karena sudah mendengar suaramu."_

"Tapi, aku…."

"_Tunggu aku. Aku menyayangimu."_

"Yoboseyo… apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sedang dia kerjakan." Jaejoong berbicara sendiri sambil menutup ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Dua pangeranku itu akan segera pulang. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka berdua. Aku sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu Yoochun dan sekitar tiga bulan Yunho meninggalkanku. Tapi salah satu dari mereka yang paling aku tunggu kedatangannya. Dia adalah…." Jaejoong berbaring dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Jepang, pukul 07.30 waktu Jepang. Di Kansai International Airport.

"Sorry, Im not see you ." Kata Yoochun saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang ketika berada di bandara di Korea.

Pria itu begitu sangat tampan dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas hitam serta di lengkapi kaca mata hitamnya. Dengan santai pria itu pun membuka kaca mata sambil berkata "It's oke"

"Yu…nho. Benarkah? Apa kau Jung Yunho?" Yoochun terkejut saat pria itu membuka kacamatanya.

"Yoo…Chun-ah… Ya, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kuliahmu telah selesai?" Tanya Yunho heran dan langsng memeluk sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku telah menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku menghadiri pernikahan teman Jepang. Bagaimana denganmu? apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku menjalani beberapa pekerjaanku disini. Sekarang sudah selesai dan hari ini aku akan pulang."

"Aku iri padamu. Pasti sekarang kau disukai banyak wanita. Karena kau sekarang sangat popular. Aku dengar sekarang kau sudah punya pacar? Apa dia seorang artis terkenal sepertimu?"

"Tidak. Dia seorang gadis biasa. Tapi bagiku dia adalah seorang princess. Bagaimana denganmu. Apa kau telah jatuh cinta gadis pada gadis amerika?"

"Aniya. Karena sekarang ada seseorang yang telah menungguku."

"Apa aku mengenal gadis beruntung itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sangat mengenalnya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku rasa ini kejutan untukmu. Nanti kau akan tahu saat kita kembali."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersabar menunggu. Aku rasa pesawat kita akan segera berangkat. Baiklah, ayo pergi!" ajak Yoochun kepada sahabatnya.

.

.

"Eomma, apa eomma juga ikut kebandara?" Tanya Jaejoong heran melihat ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Eomma akan menyambut kedatangan calon suamimukan?" jawab wanita paruh baya ini semangat.

"Apa eomma sudah mengetahui semuanya?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tentu saja eomma tahu. Eomma sangat mendukung hubungan kalian. Kau benar-benar pintar dalam memilih pasangan. Dia itu pria yang baik dan tampan. Kau benar-benar mirip denganku."

"Eomma, bisa saja."

"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Keluarga Yoochun sudah menunggu kita."

Apa? Mengapa eomma mengatakan keluarga Yoochun. Apa Yunho dan Yoochun datang bersamaan. Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ibu dan anak yang sama-sama cantik ini pun langsung pergi menuju bandara saat taksi datang. Didalam perjalanan Jaejoong terus membayangkan saat Yunho dan Yoochun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Mereka sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Tiga tahun yang lalu Yoochun pergi melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika. Dan sudah tiga bulan Yunho berada di Jepang.

.

.

Sesampainya disana Jaejoong melihat nyonya Park serta asisten pribadinya sudah datang. Mereka tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dan ibunya. Disaat itu juga Jaejoong melihat puluhan gadis-gadis remaja yang memegang foto Yunho sedang menunggu kedatangan bintang idolanya itu. Mereka nampaknya sudah dari pagi disini, karena wajah manis mereka sudah nampak lelah.

"Annyeong haseyo nyonya Park." sapa ibu Jaejoong saat mereka sampai sambil memeluk ibu Yoochun. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

"Baik. Lalu, eonnie dan Jaejoong bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah, jangan terlalu formal. Jaejoong sekarang semakin cantik." jawab wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik ini.

"Kami sangat baik, Yuri-ah." Jawab ibu Jaejoong dengan senyum ramahya. Tetapi Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang tidak tulus atas senyuman ibunya itu.

"Jaejoong-ah. Apa kau tahu. Setiap Yoochun menelfonku, dia selalu menanyakan tentang dirimu. Kukira dia sangat mengistimewakan dirimu. Aku sangat mendukung pilihannya. Kau memang yang paling tepat untuk putraku itu."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pernyataan ibu Yoochun. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Pria yang ditunggunya adalah Yunho, tapi mengapa yang dibicarakan ibunya dan Nyonya Park adalah Yoochun.

"Apa maksud Ahjuma dengan…"

"Apa kau masih mau menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Kami para orang tua sudah sangat setuju. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami." Tiba-tiba ibunya memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Eomma. Namja yang menjadi kekasihku itu…" belum sempat Jaejoong menyesaikan perkataanya itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Mereka spontan meliht kearah suara itu. "Itu rupanya Yoochun sudah datang. Disamping itu juga ada Yunho." Seru nyonya Park sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah putranya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang kedua pria itu, tapi senyum Jaejoong lebih tertuju pada Yunho. Yoochun melangkah cepat ke arah Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu meninggalkan teman disampingnya itu. Saat sampai didekat Jaejoong, Yoochun langsung menggenggam tangan wanita yang disukainya semenjak SMP itu, dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong. "aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu my princess."

Jaejoong terkejut saat dipeluk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sekarang dia baru mengerti tentang perkataan ibunya dan ibu Yoochun tadi. Jaejoong terus memandangi Yunho yang telah berhenti melangkah dan hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Yunho juga mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, para fansgirl yang sejak tadi menunggu Yunho berhamburan menghampirinya. Mereka meminta tanda tangan serta berfoto bersama. Yunho tersenyun dan menyapa para penggemarnya. Yunho terus memandang kearah Jaejoong yang juga memandangnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Yunho teringat apa yang telah dikatakan Yoochun saat masih di Jepang tentang wanita yang dicintainya. Saat itu Yunho tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita dicintainya. Hati Yunho berusaha tidak membenarkan semua itu. Yunho hanya bisa memandangi kekasihnya itu dari kejauhan saat Yoochun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Terima kasih atas sambutan kalian. Kini saatnya Yunho harus pulang karena dia harus beristirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh." Kata Donghae, menejer sang idola itu saat muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Yunho.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, Yunho berusaha tersenyum kepada para penggemarnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian. Aku mencintai…kalian." Kata Yunho sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para penggemarnya lalu pergi bersama menejernya.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Taemin berusaha membujuk temannya itu untuk menemaninya ke bandara.

"Ayo lah, temani aku ke Bandara sekarang. Sebentar lagi Yunho akan sampai. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Su-ie." Bujuk Taemin kepada Junsu yang saat itu sibuk dengan novel Harry Potter-nya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat. Aku sedang baca, dan aku juga tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan artis pujaanmu itu." Jawab Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu menonton Braking Down. Bukankah kau sangat ingin menonton film itu."

"Apa kau bilang. Hmmm baiklah, akan ku pikirkan dulu tawaranmu."

"Apa? Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir. Ayo ganti bajumu." Taemin merampas paksa novel itu dari tangannya dan menarik Junsu dari kursinya.

Saat mereka sampai di sana, Taemin hanya melihat para gadis berteriak melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho yang akan masuk ke dalam mobil. Untuk terakhir kalinya Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah para fansnya.

Teamin segera keluar dari taksi lalu berlari ke arah mobil yang membawa Yunho pergi. Tapi mobil itu telah berangkat. Taemin sangat kesal. Dia kembali ke dalam taksi.

"Ini semua salahmu. Seandainya tadi kau bisa cepat sedikit, kita tidak akan terlambat." Taemin menatap kesal temannya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Tenang saja, bukannya kau juga akan menghadiri jumpa fansnya." Jawab Junsu kesal. "Jalan Pak." Perintah Junsu kepada supir Taksi.

.

.

Junsu melangkah perlahan. Kakinya begitu lelah untuk melangkah cepat. Setiap hari dia bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah kafe. Junsu bekerja di kafe itu semenjak dia lulus SMA satu tahun yang lalu. Kehidupan tidak berpihak padanya sehingga dia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tapi tidak berarti dia menyerah dengan keadaan ini. Setiap hari Junsu bekerja keras agar suatu hari dia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Turun dari bis, Junsu berjalan harus kaki sekitar lima ratus meter menuju rumah. Sore ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sore-sore yang telah lalu. Junsu mengeluarkan earphone dari tas dan memasangkan ketelinganya. Junsu terus melangkah dengan ditemani suara merdu Tailor swift dengan Love Story.

"Hai, nenek sihir." Seru Chanhee tiba-tiba melintas disamping Junsu lalu berhanti tepat didepan Junsu.

"Kau lagi. Hei bocah. Mengapa kau setiap hari menggangguku. Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain?" Tanya Junsu kesal sambil melepaskan earphone dari telinganya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu. Apa kau suka terus aku panggil nenek sihir?"

"Sebaiknya kau panggil saja yang lain. Karena panggilan itu sudah ada yang punya."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Junsu kesal lalu berusaha melangkah cepat meninggalkan Chanhee.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian tempo hari, sekarang setiap hari Chanhee selalu menunggu Junsu pulang kerja. Dia selalu mengganggu Junsu.

Demikian juga dengan hari berikutnya.

"Hei, Valentino rossi. Mengapa kau selalu mengganguku?" Tanya Junsu kesal saat dia tahu Chanhee telah duduk diatas sepeda kecilnya untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum ketika bertemu denganku. Atau kau sudah lupa caranya tersenyum. Baiklah, akan ku ajarkan caranya. Lihatlah aku!" ejek Chanhee sambil mengembangkan bibir dan menunjukkan giginya.

"Hah. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau yang harus ku ajarkan menyikat gigi sebelum kau mengajariku caranya tersenyum." Jawab Junsu kesal dan segerah pergi meninggalkan Chanhee yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan senyummannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Junsu membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat datang. Sudah pulang ya. " jawab Taemin yang mengikuti Junsu dari belakang.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Junsu heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku senang sekali."

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Bukankah senyum itu ibadah. Kau sendiri jarang tersenyum. Apa kau tidak suka tersenyun? Su-ie apa kau tahu, Yunho-."

"Hahhh. Terserahlah. Dia mau apa. Tidak usah memberitahuku." Jawab Junsu kesal.

"Aku hanya cerita. Kalau tidak mau dengar ya sudah." Balas Taemin kesal lalu beranjak meninggalkan Junsu.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Junsu teringat Chanhee dan semua kejadian yang di alaminya bersama bocah itu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Chanhee juga mengatakan kalau Junsu itu jarang tersenyum. Tanpa dia sadari, Junsu mulai melebarkan mulutnya seperti yang dilakukan Junsu waktu itu.

Sudah tiga hari Junsu tidak melihat Chanhee. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak muncul ketika renata pulang bekerja seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu? Bisik Junsu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Chanhee?

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan Hubungan Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong…?

Hohoooo~ di chapt 1 YooSu belum di pertemukan? FF ini memang bergendre drama yang yaah bisa di bilang membosankan? Konflik-nya ada pd kerumitan hubungan antara Junsu, Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Yunho…? Tetap main pairing-nya YooSu xD

kyaaaa aku di minta bikin GS xD ini FF GS pertama aku~ semoga tidak mengecewakan ndeee mwehheheee

Lanjut or delete?

Review pweaseee *Puppy eyes* :D


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Sweet Sacrifice~**

**.**

**.**

_Junsu teringat Chanhee dan semua kejadian yang di alaminya bersama bocah itu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Chanhee juga mengatakan kalau Junsu itu jarang tersenyum. Tanpa dia sadari, Junsu mulai melebarkan mulutnya seperti yang dilakukan Junsu waktu itu._

_Sudah tiga hari Junsu tidak melihat Chanhee. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak muncul ketika renata pulang bekerja seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu? Bisik Junsu dalam hati._

_._

_._

**Flashback**

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang kedua pria itu, tapi senyum Jaejoong lebih tertuju pada Yunho. Yoochun melangkah cepat ke arah Jaejoong. Pria tampan itu meninggalkan teman disampingnya itu. Saat sampai didekat Jaejoong, Yoochun langsung menggengam wanita yang disukainya semenjak SMP itu, dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu my princess."

"Yoochun-ah… a-apa maksdunya…?"

"Jae-ya, Jeongmal saranghaeyo…" Yoochun menatap yeoja cantik di depannya kini lekat.

"Aigoooo dasar anak muda. Benar kata orang, kalau sedang jatuh cinta, dunia seraya milik berdua dan yang lain hanya mengontrak." Sindir Park Eomma tersenyum jail ke anak serta calon menantunya kini.

"Ehh eommaa…" Yoochun hanya tersenyum canggung. "Annyeong haseyo Kim Ahjuma.." sapanya seraya mendudukkan kepalanya kepada Eomma Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ah.."

"Aishh sampai-sampai tak sadar sedari tadi ada kami disini, eoh.." goda Park Eomma lagi.

"Eomma! Aigooo!" protes Yoochun yang kini terihat pipinya bersemu merah.

Di sisinya kini Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho yang telah beranjak meninggalkan bandara. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana?

"Oh ya, tadi aku bukankah kau datang bersama Yunho tapi…. Ah anak nakal itu.. awas nanti kalau ke rumah, akan ku jewer telinganya. Ck! bahkan untuk menyapaku saja tidak sempat." Omel Park eomma yang melihat kepergian Yunho, anak angkatnya.

"Oh ya, tadi dia memang sempat bilang terburu-buru ingin bertemu seseorang, eomma. Nanti malam dia kerumah dan menginap." Ucap Yoochun.

"Oh bagus lah. Eomma sangat merindukan kedua putra eomma, eoh." kedua pasangan eomma dan anak itupun saling memeluk sejenak untuk melepas rindu.

"Jae-ya…? Mengapa melamun?"

"E-ehh g-gwenchana Y-yoochun ah.."

"B-baiklah, sekarang kita pulang." Yoochun meraih tangan yeoja pujaannya itu, menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

Dari dalam mobil, Yunho dapat melihat Yoochun yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Tidak? dia tidak bisa melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja, walau itu untuk saudara angkat sekaligus sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Joonggie-yaa! Aku percaya padamu. Yoochun-ah, aku yakin kau bisa mengerti. Kita berada di posisi yang sama, jadi ku mohon kita bersaing secara gentle untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong…

End Flashback

.

.

"Ya, aku sudah didepan toko. Kau keluarlah."

"Suie, cepat sekali kau sampai. Bailkah aku akan segera keluar. Oh ya enaknya hari ini kita makan apa ya? Suie, kau sendiri ingin makan apa?"

"Nanti saja kita pikirkan. Sekarang kau keluar saja dulu."

"Suie, aku sudah ada dibelakangmu." Taemin muncul dengan wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

"Dasar kau. Sejak kapan kau ada disitu. Apa sejak aku mulai menelponmu tadi?" Tanya Junsu kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Yak. Mianhae." Jawab Taemin dengan santai.

"Hahhh. Keterlaluan. Oh ya, mengapa hari ini kau pulang sore hari. Bukannya kau itu pegawai paroh waktu."

"Oh, itu karena ada pegawai yang cuti karena anaknya sakit dan dia harus menjaga anaknya. Jadi untuk sementara aku yang menggantikan. Itu dia orangnya." Taemin menunjuk wanita dewasa yang keluar dari pintu mini market tempat dia bekerja."

Junsu melihat ke arah pintu. Dia merasa sudah pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya. Junsu ingat dia bertemu wanita dirumah Chanhee. Dia adalah ibunya Chanhee. Junsu berlari menghampiri wanita itu.

"Annyeong. Bukankah kau eommanya Chanhee?"

"Mian. Nuguya?"

"Apa sekarang dia sedang sakit?" Junsu kembali bertanya.

"Ya. Dia sedang sakit dan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Aku Junsu. Waktu itu aku pernah kerumahmu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa aku boleh melihtnya?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau, kau adalah orang yang sering diceritakan oleh anakku. Baiklah, sekarang kau ikut denganku."

Taemin-ah, Kita makannya lain kali saja ya. Aku harus menemui seseorang. Kau pulang saja dulu." Teriak Junsu kepada temannya.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana?"

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan dirumah. Aku terburu-buru sekarang."

.

.

Chanhee terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Wajah ceria bocah itu tidak tampak. Dia tertidur pulas dengan kaki yang dibaluti perban. Chanhee mengalami kecelakaan dan kakinya lumpuh. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata bening Junsu mengalir dipipinya perlahan.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Junsu kepada eomma Chanhee sambil menatap wanita itu.

"Ya. Putraku sudah menantimu. Masuklah."

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu dengan perasaan iba melihat Chanhee yang terbaring lemah. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya si bocah yang selalu ceria ini akan kehilangan keceriaannya saat dia tahu kalau kakinya tidak akan bisa lagi berjalan. Dia mungkin tidak akan siap dengan keadaan ini. Sungguh anak yang malang. Bisik Junsu dalam hatinya seraya menyapu air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Mengapa kau menangis. Bukankah yang lumpuh itu kakiku, bukan kakimu." Kata Chanhee tiba-tiba membangunkan Junsu dari lamunannya.

"Apa? Kau sudah tahu semua ini?" Tanya Junsu terkejut mendengar kata-kata Chanhee.

"Iya. Aku tahu." Jawab Chanhee tegar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja seperti ini? Bukankah kakimu itu sangat penting buatmu. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang pembalap?"

Chanhee menatap Junsu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih punya satu keahluan lagi. Aku bisa bermain Piano. Dan aku sangat jago. Bukankah pemain piano tidak memerlukan kaki?"

Junsu terdiam mendengar kata-kata bocah itu. Semua yang diperkirakannya salah. Chanhee sama sekali tidak kehilangan semangatnya. Bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil ini tetap baik-baik saja mengalami semua ini.

"Sebenarnya aku menangis semalaman. Kau pikir aku sangat tegar. Tapi aku…Aku saat kau datang aku baru berhenti menangis."

Mendengar semua itu, hati Junsu begitu pilu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali meringankan sedikit saja penderitaan Chanhee. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Kau akan cantik kalau tersenyum saja. Kalau kau menangis tidak." Chanhee menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Junsu.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa bercanda? Dasar kau." Junsu berusaha tersenyum tegar didepan Chanhee.

.

.

At Mirotic café… Pertemuan pertama~

Yoochun menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan yeoja cantik di depannya, Jaejoong, duduk lalu ia mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Jaejoong. Yoochun dengan setelah kemeja putih dengan kancing atas di biarkan terbuka yang di lapisi blazer hitam serta Jeans hitam seraya dengan Blezer yang ia pakai. Sedang Jaejoong dengan gaun hitam selutut dengan rambut sebahu yang di biarkan di gurai, Nampak sederhana namun sangat menawan.

Mata Yoochun tak lepas dari sosok cantik di depannya kini. Sementara Jaejoong seperti duduk gelisa di tempatnya. Yah, mungkin raganya ada di depan Yoochun, tapi tidak pikirannya.

"Jae-ya… Neomu yeoppo…"

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap Yunho terus menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Semenjak kejadian di bandara tadi pagi, ia sama sekali tak bisa bertemu bahkan hanya menghubungi Yunho via telpon.

"Jae… gwenchanayo? Apa kau sedang sakit, eoh?" tanya Yoochun kuatir.

"Eoh, Yoochun.. G-gwenchana…." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau kau sakit, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya Yoochun lagi seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"Mwooo? Tidak Yoochun-ah… ah sebaiknya cepat pesan makanan, eoh. Tadi kau bilang kau lapar."

"Hehehee… baiklah."

Yoochun memanggil salah seorang waitress di sana untuk memesan makan malam mereka…

.

.

"Yak! Mengapa kau melamun Hyukie..?"

"Aishh Suie mengagekkan…" Eunhyuk mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Lagian siapa suruh cengar cengir…"

"Hmm Suie, lihat pasangan itu… mereka serasi sekali, nde. Ah jadi iri…"

"Ehh.. yang mana?"

"Yang itu…. " Eunhyuk melirik ke arah Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Junsu mengikuti arah mata Eunhyuk. Mata sipitnya bertemu dengan mata namja tampan itu sekilas. Deg~ untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap….

"Yak! Suie! aigooo… jangan lama-lama memandangnya. Kau bisa di jambak yeoja di sampingnya itu. Ck!"

"E-eh… a-aniya! A-aku tidak melihatnya… aku rasa dia itu hanya supir." jawab Junsu lalu berlalu.

"Mwooo? Suie, wajah tampan seperti itu tidak pantas kau sebut supir."

.

.

"Jae-ya… tunggu sebentar nde. Aku membayar makanannya." Ucap Yoochun seraya mengelus pipi Jaejoong lalu beranjak ke meja kasir.

"Nde, Yoochun-ie.." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

"Anyeong nona…" sapa Yoochun kepada petugas kasir yang terus tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Anyeong tuan…" balasnya seraya menyerahkan bon makanan yang akan di bayar Yoochun.

Yoochun yang mengerti langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Nampak ia tak menemukan yang ia cari cukup lama.

"Ada apa tuan…?"

"Hmm sepertinya dompetku ketinggalkan…"

"Oh-"

"Yak! Bilang saja tidak bisa bayar. Aishh jjinjaa!"

"Mian.. apa maksudmu.." ucap Yoochun menatap kesal yeoja imut yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang meja kasir.

"Aishh! Tuan, caramu menipu itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Sebaiknya cari cara lain yang lebih bagus. Sekarang ikut denganku!" perintah si Yeoja imut dengan name tag Kim Junsu itu menarik Yoochun menuju dapur café ini tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang terus memanggilnya.

Junsu kemudian merampas kunci mobil Yoochun yang sedang di genggamnya. "Baiklah. Sementara kunci mobil ini kutahan. Untuk membayar hutangmu, kau harus mencuci piring-piring kotor itu, tuan!"

"Ige Mwoya! Yak , nunna. Aku bisa membayar semua makanan ini.."

"Oke! Haruskah aku memberi tahu pacarmu sekarang agar dia yang membayar makanan kalian…"

"Yak! Kau…"

"Kau tak mau kan kencan romantis kalian membuatmu malu karena kau tak bisa memnayar makanannya…"

"Aish jjinjaa…" Yoochun menatap kesal Junsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahunya…" ucap Junsu seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencuci semua piring ini." Tidak lucu kalau Jaejoong tahu masalah ini, aishh Jjinja. Memalukan! Bisik Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum menang. "Dasar, supir saja belagu.." bisiknya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ani. Cepat selesaikan mencuci piring itu. Kau tidak maukan yeojacingumu menunggu lama."

Yoochun menatap kesal yeoja imut disampingnya kini. Yeoja menyebalkan ini… aku akan membalasmu. Tunggulah. Bisik Yoochun.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah, mengapa lama sekali." Tanya Jaejoong ketika Yoochun menghampirinya.

"Ah, mian Jae.. Tadi aku ke toilet dulu."

"Oh, ne. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

"Nde, kajja." Ucap Yoochun lalu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan café itu. Sebelumnya ia men-deathglare ke arah Junsu saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Sementara Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yoochun. :p

.

.

"Eomma. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang Yoochun." Jaejoong menghentikan langkah ibunya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin pertunanganmu itu dipercepat?"

"Aniya. Eomma, aku rasa kau salah paham soal kekasihku. Kekasihku itu bukanlah Yoochun, tapi Yunho. Namja yang kucintai adalah Yunho. Kita harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada Yoochun dan keluarganya."

"Apa kau bercanda. Kalau iya ini tidak lucu Jaejoong-ah. Eomma lelah dan Eomma mau istirahat." Lalu membalikkan badan menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius. Kita harus segera menjelaskan masalah ini." Jaejoong menarik tangan ibunya dan berusaha menahan ibunya.

"Aniya, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau sudah gila. Dengarkan eomma, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah segera akhiri hubunganmu dengan Yunho, selanjutnya kau menikah dengan Yoochun. Karena hanya dia yang paling tepat untukmu."

"Mwo? Aniya, eomma tolong jangan seperti ini. Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan semua ini." Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

"Aniya, jangan pernah lakukan itu." seru ibunya mencegah petrinya untuk pergi.

"Tapi mereka harus tahu semuanya eomma."

"Aniya, Jaejoong-ah. Kalau kau berani melakukan itu. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja eomma-mu ini." Suara ibunya meninggi dan sambil mengambil pisau dimeja didekat mereka berdiri dan meletakkan dilengannya.

"Apa yang Eomma lakukan. Lepaskan pisau itu!" Jaejoong berusaha merebut pisau itu dari ibunya.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan semuanya dan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Yunho." Teriak ibunya mengancam Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Eomma aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau lebih memilih Yunho dari pada Eomma, hari kau benar-benar akan kehilanganku."

"Aniya eomma. Baiklah, aku berjanji. Tolong lepaskan pisau itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang pergilah kekamarmu. Cepatlah." Perintah ibunya sambil meletakkan kembali pisau di atas mejah.

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menyetujui permintaan ibunya. Saat itu tiba-tiba bel dirumahnya berbunyi. "Biar Eomma saja yang buka." Kata ibunya lalu pergi arah pintu. Tidak lama setelah itu ibunya kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihat eomma mati, tepatilah janjimu."

"Apa maksud eomma?"

"Temui Yunho diluar dan putuskan hubungan kalian."

"Mwo? Eomma, tapi aku…" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Lakukanlah. Atau…. " Mengancam sambil melihat kearah pisau.

"Ya, baiklah." Jaejoong melangkah keluar dengan gugup.

Hati Jaejoong tak menentu. Saat ini dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karena kekasih yang dirindukannya itu telah kembali. Karena saat ini juga dia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Tangan Jaejoong gemetar saat membuka pintu. Jaejoong melihat sesosok pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Jaejoong sangat ingin memeluknya, tapi hatinya mencegah itu semua. Dia harus tegar menghadapi semua ini.

"Boo. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Yunho menggengam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin.

"Mengapa malam-malam kesini. Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha menahan ari matanya.

"Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain. Mengapa kau seolah tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Ada apa denganmumu? Saat dibandara, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Yoochun bilang bahwa dia mencintaimu. Aku berusaha mengingkari semua ini. Benarkah semua ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata kekasihnya itu.

Jaejoong terdiam. Didalam hatinya berkata bahwa pria yang kucintai adalah dirimu. Tapi mulut Jaejoong tidak seolah tidak mampu mengeluarkan seatah kata pun. Untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam dan berusaha menahan air matanya yang akhirnya tidak bisa ditahannya lagi.

"Apa kau mencintaiku. Dan rela berkorban apapun untukku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Aku sangan mencintaimu." Jawab Yunho Cepat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu lepaskan aku untuk Yoochun."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Ini tidak mungkinkan?" Yunho terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Tidak peduli siapa namja yang kucintai. Tapi demi eomma-ku, aku harus memilih Yoochun. Aku mohon mengertilah Yunnie. Aku tahu ini tidak adil, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi. Dan aku minta jangan ceritakan hubungan kita kepada Yoochun. Lakukanlah demi aku." Jaejoong berkata sambil terisak tangis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin saja. Bukankah kau selalu memanggil Jaejoong itu Princess. Jadi bukankah Princess itu biasanya mendapatkan pasangan seorang Prince juga. Dan Prince yang tepat buat Jaejoong itu adalah Yoochun. Apa sekarang kau sudah cukup mengerti." kata Ibu Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. "Sekarang tolong kau pergi dari rumahku karena ini sudah malam."

"Tapi Ahjuma…"

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk." Ibunya menarik tangan Jaejoong kedalam dan segera mengunci pintu.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu sambil menangis dan berkata. "Eomma, mengapa lakukan ini padaku?"

Ibunya pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

Malam sudah larut diselimuti kegelapan. Bulan sabit nampak begitu kesepian tanpa dikelilingi bintang-bintang dilangit. Suasana kota sudah agak terasa sepi, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Junsu berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah turun dari bis. Matanya sudah sedikit sayup memendangi malam. Sehari ini dia menemani Chanhee dirumah sakit menggantikan ibunya Chanhee untuk menjaga bocah itu. Junsu senang bisa membantu meringankan beban anak dan ibu yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Mereka seperti keluarga bagi Junsu.

Malam ini Junsu tinggal sendiri dirumah karena Taemin diminta untuk menginap dirumah Ahjuma-nya. Junsu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja berjalan mendekatinya. Namja itu sepertinya sedang mabuk karena berjalan sempoyongan. Pria itu mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Junsu. Sepertinya pria itu bukan orang jahat. Karena dari penampilannya saja terlihat sangat rapi dan elegan. Junsu berusaha tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menghidarinya. "Apa aku boleh meminjam ponselmu? aku tidak menemukan ponselku. Aku mau menghubungi menejerku." Tanya pria itu sambil menahan Junsu dengan memegang lengan Junsu membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Junsu terkejut mendengar kata-kata pria itu. "Siapa kau ini. Lepaskan aku. Atau aku akan berteriak sekarang." Junsu berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku. Aku U-know Yunho, artis yang terkenal itu. Mengapa kau pelit sekali. Aku sedang tersesat,aku tidak tahu jalan pulang. Aku harus menghubungi menejerku."

"Mwo? Apa benar kau seorang artis." Junsu terkejut dan memperhatiakan pria itu. wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutupi gelap malam.

"Iya. Apa kau salah satu dari penggemarku?"

Titik-titik hujan sudah mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit.

Junsu masih tidak mempercayai perkataan pria itu. "Sepertinya kau minum terlalu banyak sehingga kau mengigau. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Junsu mendorong pria itu hingga jatuh. "Baiklah kalau kau memang benar seorang artis, semoga nanti ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu, dan semoga dia adalah penggemarmu." Junsu pergi dan membiarkan pria itu sendiri.

Hujan benar-benar turun sekarang. Junsu mempercepat langkahnya. Junsu melihat kebelakang sebelum langkahnya semakin jauh meninggalkan pria yang ditinggalkannya terbaring ditanah tadi. Sepertinya hati Junsu menyuruhnya kembali kebelakang, tapi pikirannya menyuruhnya tetap melangkah kedepan. Akhirnya Junsu mengalah pada hatinya. Dia berusaha menggandeng bahu pria yang setengah sadar itu dan menggandengnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pria ini. Sepertinya wajahnya sudah memang tidak asing buatku. Tadi dia berkata dia adalah U-know Yunho. Tanya Junsu dalam hati sanbil merebahkan pria itu di atas sofa. Junsu masuk kamar dan melihat sebuah poster besar bernama U-Know Yunho didindinG kamar Taemin. "Mwo? Jadi dia benar-benar?" Junsu kaget saat mengetahui siapa pria yang baru saja di tolongnya itu.

Junsu kembali menghampiri Yunho di sofa. "Boo… hik.. aku hik.. aku mencintaimu. Mengapa kau.. ugh.. mencampakkan, eoh." racau Yunho.

"Aigooo! Dia mabuk berat rupanya. Lalu, siapa Boo? Apa nama pacarnya? Aneh sekali."

Junsu masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali keluar membawa sebuah selimut lalu menyelimuti Yunho yang masih terus saja mengigau.

"Aigooo! Dia demam tinggi." Junsu terlihat panik setelah tak sengaja menyentuh kulit tubuh Yunho.

Junsu berjalan kedapur mengambil air kompres lalu duduk di samping Yunho dan mengkompres namja itu. Junsu memperhatikan lekat wajah artis idola yang tengah di gemari itu. Nde, dia memang tampan sih. Eu kyang kyang! Taemin-ah, sayang sekali kau tak di rumah malam ini. Junsu jadi tak sabar menceritakan ini pada Taemin nantinya.

"Oh ya, harus ada bukti yang jelas." Junsu mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dan… Jepret!

.

.

"Eungh…" Yunho melenguh pelan saat matahari menyilaukan matanya. Yunho sangat terkejut saat mendapati seorang yeoja imut tengah berbaring di sofa sebelahnya. Terlihat yeoja itu juga menggerakkan tubuhnya, pertanda ia juga sudah terjaga dari tidurnya.

"E-eh, Yunho-ssi.. kau sudah bangun? Apa masih panas?" Junsu menyentuh kening Yunho untuk memastikan keadaan Yunho.

"N-nuguya? Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" tanya Yunho yang terlihat bingung.

"Ah, syukurlah. Panasmu sudah turun. E-eh, Kim Junsu imnida. Tadi malam aku menemukan Yunho-ssi terkapar di jalan, aku tidak tahu harus bagainama. Jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku saja. Aku juga tak menemukan ponsel atau apapun."

Yunho terlihat meraba saku celananya. "Nde… sepertinya ponselku tertinggal. Oh ya, apa aku boleh pinjam ponselmu, Junsu-ssi?"

"Oh, tentu saja boleh." Jawab Junsu seraya menyerahkan ponselnya.

Yunho meraih ponsel Junsu dan langsung men-dial nomor seseorang. "Yoboseyo, Hae-ya..?"

"…."

"Nde, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

"…."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang naik taksi."

"…."

"Nde…"

Yunho menutup telponnya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Junsu. "Gomawo, Junsu-ssi."

"Ne, Cheonma…"

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Gomawo atas pertolonganmu."

"Hmm ne. Hati-hati Yunho-ssi."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu sedikit membungkukkan diri dan melangkahkan dirinya meninggalkan rumah Junsu.

.

.

"Nde, Pak Lee. Aku mau Mirotic café itu. Kau harus mendapatkannya untukku, bagaimanapun caranya."

Yoochun menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa, dimana kini sang eomma dan Pak Lee, sekretaris sekaligus orang kepercayaan Appanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Park.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau serius? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengan café itu?" tanya Park eomma yang terlihat bingung.

"Hmm aku suka café itu eomma. Lagi pula, saat ini aku belum ingin memasuki Park Corv. Sementara aku akan belajar mengelolah café kecil itu."

"Hm tapi Eomma mohon kau jangan bermain-main. Park Corv sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tahu Eomma… satu bulan saja, setelah itu aku akan masuk ke Park Corv. Aku janji."

"Baiklah." Ucap Park Eomma yang akhirnya mengalah dari anak keras kepalanya ini.

"Oke, gomawo nae eomma.." Yoochun berhambur kesisi eommanya dan memeluk wanita paruh bayah itu. Tunggu saja pantat bebek, aku akan membalasmu. Bisik Yoochun di iringi dengan seringai dibibir sexy-nya..

.

.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruang dimana Chanhee di rawat saat ini. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan di jinjinganya. Junsu membuka pintu kamar rawat inap itu dan menemukan sahabat kecilnya sedang tertidur.

"Junsu-ya… kau datang?" seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kini mnghampiri Junsu.

"Nde, Hyena eonnie. Hm, bagaimana keadaan Chanhee?"

"Eungh.. sudah lumayan membaik, kau jangan kuatir."

"Eonnie, ku mohon kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, jangan sungkan-sungkan ne. Aku sangat siap membantu…"

"Nde… Jeongmal gomawo, Junsu-ya."

.

.

Junsu meraih ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo."

_"Suie kau dimana? Hiks…"_

"Yak, Taemin-ah. Ada apa?"

_"Suie… Hiks tolong aku… Kau dimana? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini EMERGENCY!"_

"A-aku masih dirumah sakit. Waeyo?"

_"Pokoknya pulang sekarang atau kalau tidak aku akan membakar rumah ini. Hiks…"_

"Yak! Pabo… Aish baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang…" ucap Junsu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Hmm, eonnie. Aku pulang sekarang nde. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanhee nde. Annyeong." Junsu sedikit membungkuk.

"Nde, hati hati ya."

.

.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru keluar dari bis yang berhenti di halte bis dekat rumahnya. Tampak wajahnya menunjukkan kekuatiran. Di kipirannya kini Cuma ada sahabatnya, Taemin. Bukankah sore ini Taemin seharusnya pergi ke Fans meeting artis idolanya, U-know Yunho itu. Aishh, ada apa dengannya? Tanya Junsu dalam hati.

Junsu teringat saat ia menceritakan tentang Yunho yang menginap di rumah mereka saat Taemin menginap di rumah bibinya. Taemin bahkan sampai menangis karena menyesal malam itu mengapa ia menginap di tempat bibinya. Ck!

Junsu kini telah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, segera saja ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Ia tak menemukan Taemin di ruang tamu, Junsu langsung saja menuju kamar Taemin. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu ada di kamar.

"Hiks…."

Terdengar suara isak dari dalam kamar sahabatnya itu.

Ceklek…

"Taemin-ah…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ama Tetem yaa?**

**-terus apa yang di rencanain Yoochun buat balas dendam ama Junsu...?**

.

.

**ORZ**

kalau mau di lanjutin... please review! ato ga sumbang ide boleh, kritik, saran dan koreksinya~

silent readers di tunggu review-nya!

n thx buat yg udh RnR! Keep Review nde!

Jeongmal Gomawoyoo~


End file.
